Reforging the Blade
by Lady Zenoka
Summary: In this sequel to our story Tempering the Blade, Luke is found by his parents. Will he resist their attempts to turn him to the Dark Side? Or will he fall to be with his parents? And where does Leia stand? Hiatus!
1. Prologue

Revan had awoken, found her beloved son gone. Her anguished wails were heard throughout the Forge. Everyone avoided her, as she snapped at everyone. Even Sadow was wary of her. A mother without her child… is a dangerous thing indeed.

* * *

An 7-year-old Luke Skywalker sat in a classroom, bored out of his mind. That is, until his teacher announced today's subject. The Dark Lady Revan and the Dark Lord Sadow, the Sith Lords who ruled the galaxy.

The Dark Lady Revan had appeared out of thin air around 19 years ago, found by the Jedi Anakin Skywalker on a routine mission the Star Forge. She was in fact, a Sith Lord put in temporal stasis for over four thousand years.

_Wow. _Luke thought. _Who could put her in stasis for that long?_ He raised his hand. "How was she in stasis? Like, a tank of something?" His teacher smiled, and shook her head.

"No one's really sure. But the briefing from Jedi Skywalker said it appeared she was merely frozen in place, and came to life when he approached her."

Lady Revan had left Jedi Skywalker, and entered the bridge to kill the Sith Lord there. He was Darth Malak, Revan's old apprentice from ancient times. After slaying him, she and Jedi Skywalker returned to Courasont. No one was aware of her true identity, as she played the part of a redeemed Sith. Several weeks later, the Chancellor of the Galactic Senate was revealed as Darth Sidious, a Sith Lord who had been attempting to rule the galaxy. He took a Jedi as his apprentice, Darth Vader, who was in love with Revan. Vader marched on the Jedi Temple, slaying all the Jedi there, save for Lady Revan. When he entered her room, she revealed her identity, and he pledged himself to her. She renamed him Darth Sadow, the Sith Lord who rules with her today.

Luke found this history fascinating. Revan seemed an interesting personality. A fascinating woman. He found he liked Revan's history more them Sadow's only because there was more of it. No one really knew anything about Sadow.

Lord Sadow was a Jedi. No one knew who he had been before he became a Sith Lord, and he wasn't telling. He was an excellent duelist, one of the best ever. His skill with the blade was legendary. While Revan was a manipulator, he was the killer. He led the legions of the Infinite Fleet, and was known a brilliant pilot.

Luke decided that someday, he wanted to meet them.

* * *

7 years. Revan was still searching. How. Why… Sadow entered the room, and blanched as Revan lifted her face.

"You were thinking about him, weren't you?" His voice was soft. She nodded.

"I miss him so much Ani, its like part of me is missing, a part…" She broke off. Sadow enveloped her in his strong arms.

"I know love. I miss him too." He looked up at the ceiling. "Damn you Kenobi! Damn you for taking our son away from us!"

* * *

A 16-year-old Luke Skywalker chuckled. He was striding down the street, headed home after buying a part for Uncle Owen.

"…Revan." He turned to look. He'd always found Revan and Sadow fascinating. Disturbing, but fascinating. "Those two are pure evil, mark my words." A new voice joined in.

"Blew up an entire planetary government. They refused to bow to them. So Revan ordered assassination of the leader. While they were reeling from that, and gathered at his funeral, Sadow bombed them all!"

The first voice replied, "They had no regard for the pain and sorrow they caused. No regard for life." The two walked away. Luke turned, and walked back down the street.

"…Sadow." Luke turned to see a news holo on. "Here ladies and gentlemen, we have an interview with the ruler of the galaxy, the Dark Lord Sadow!" The reporter turned to the man on his left. He glowered at the camera.

"I don't rule the galaxy. Revan does. I just kill stuff." The reporter shrank back slightly, as Sadow was fingering the lightsaber at his belt. "So you want to hear about the bombing of Derilia? Yeah, I did that. They wouldn't bow to me and Rev, so she killed the president. When they all went to his funeral, I killed the entire system of government. The planet belongs to us now. I don't see why anyone is making such a big deal out of this." The reporter looked frightened.

"But… But all those people! What about their families?" Sadow shrugged.

"What about 'em? They wouldn't bow to us, so I killed them. What's the big deal? It's just a few hundred lives, it's not like they were important or anything." Sadow stood and left. The terrified reporter fled.

Luke shuddered. Long ago he'd abandoned the notion he wanted to meet Revan and Sadow. They were absolute evil. They didn't care for human life, or any other kind for that matter. They didn't seem human anymore.

* * *

Revan was furious. Sadow was outraged. 16 years, and Kenobi still evaded them. Their SON was out there somewhere, and they couldn't find him. Lost, missing his parents. What lies had Kenobi fed him? Had he told them they were dead? Or… Sadow shuddered. Had he given him to some random family, and left, leaving no idea of who he was? 


	2. Chapter 1

* * *

"BEN!" Luke's voice echoed across the distance between him and the Dark Lord who stood on the other side of the gap in the floor, alerting all the Stormtroopers in the way to his presence. Slowly, the tall man who now stood over the pile of robes that had been Ben Kenobi turned to face him. Luke's breath stopped as he looked at Darth Sadow, Dark Lord of the Sith and consort to Darth Revan, Empress of the Galactic Empire.

Suddenly, Sadow was no longer thirty feet away, across the room.

He was right in front of Luke, not two feet from his face.

The waves of evil were so strong, so powerful; they forced Luke to his knees within a matter of seconds. He looked up, and up, and up, until his gaze met Sadow's strange, unique yellow eyes. He knew in that instant that he was dead. He closed his eyes, waiting for the blow that would separate his head from his shoulders…

It never came.

Luke opened his eyes, confused. He looked at Sadow again, but this time he blanched.

Sadow was _grinning._

Not just grinning, _laughing._

The Dark Lord of the Sith was _laughing_ at him.

And then he wasn't. Like someone had flipped a switch in his head, he stopped laughing and became deadly serious. Then, slowly, a small smile slid over his face.

Raising his hand, he gently placed his fingers on Luke's forehead, and trailed them down to his chin. The touch felt so good, so right, that Luke's eyes closed involuntarily, and he shivered. Two hands cupped the sides of his face, gently, so gently. Luke couldn't even conceive that this man, the one who had just killed Ben, could possibly be so soft. His eyes opened again, and he looked at Sadow.

Sadow was still smiling, but it seemed tinged with sadness, grief, and…was that pain? "You are… You are so beautiful." He whispered, a note of wonder in his voice. Luke's brow crinkled in confusion. Was Sadow gay? No, he was with Revan, and he would never leave her. Then why…

Sadow's fingers were on his temples. "Sleep," The Dark Lord whispered. Luke was suddenly overcome with an exhaustion the likes of which he had never felt before. He didn't even have a chance to yawn before he descended into a deep, dreamless sleep.

He didn't feel Sadow pick him up and sling him over his shoulder, didn't hear Leia's cry and Han's "Leave him, princess, we have to go!" He didn't wake even as the Falcon took off with a roar, or as Sadow muttered "You really need to eat more, son…" while strapping him in to the copilot seat of a two-man starship and setting a course for Rakata, the capital of the Empire, and the Star Forge that was his home.


	3. Chapter 2

_Where am I?_ Luke was swimming, swimming in an inky black pool. It was warm, not unpleasant at all, and he felt relaxed, lethargic. _What is this place?_ Suddenly, he was surrounded by a presence. It felt warm, comforting, and held him like a father would hold his child. Not that he'd ever had a father, only Uncle Owen, but it was how he imagined being held by his father would feel.

_Wake up, Luke._ Wake up? Was he sleeping? _Open your eyes. I am here._ He knew that voice, didn't he?

"Ben?"

_Wake up._

No, it wasn't Ben. He liked the old man, but this voice he trusted. This voice… It sounded like how his father should sound.Slowly, Luke opened his eyes, shaking off the last throes of unconsciousness. Dark space came into focus, dotted with glimpses of metal. Hundreds of glimpses of metal. Thousands. Luke gasped as what he was seeing registered in his mind.

Ships. Lots and lots of ships.

"The Infinite Fleet." A voice noted from next to him. Luke couldn't tear his gaze away from the Fleet long enough to look at whoever it was. "And beyond that is the Star Forge. Down there is Rakata Prime, the capital of the Empire." Belatedly, Luke noticed a giant planet off to his right.

Then the voice registered.

Half dreading who he would find, he slowly turned to his left, to the pilot's seat.

Long, dark blonde hair barely brushed the tops of his shoulders. Blue eyes, so much like Luke's own, peered out from under dark brows. Darth Sadow smiled at Luke, lifting his left hand and saying "Howdy." He was reclining in the chair, seeming completely at ease. Not that he shouldn't be, considering he was a fully trained Sith Lord with a lightsaber clipped to his belt, and Luke had had perhaps half-dozen hours of training with a lightsaber that had conspicuously gone missing.

Luke instinctively cowered away from the Dark Lord, into the back of his seat. Briefly, an emotion that looked strangely like hurt flickered across Sadow's face, before it vanished.

"Anyway, as I was saying. Rakata Prime is the capital of the Empire, officially, but Revan and I live on the Star Forge." He nodded towards an enormous space station. Luke blinked. There appeared to be a stream of plasma flowing upwards from the sun into the Forge. Even as he opened his mouth to ask Sadow about it, he said "I don't get it, so there's no point in asking me about it. If you're really curious, you should ask Revan. I always sort of blanked out whenever she started to get all technical on me." Sadow's eyes glazed over, as if he were remembering some distant memory. "And we're going to the Forge."

_This _was the Dark Lord everyone feared? But he was acting like a love-struck teenager with a sense of humor! "But… But why me? What's so special about me? I'm just a farm boy from Tattooine, nothing special. Why didn't you kill me?"

Suddenly, Sadow was not the man who had been laughing, joking, and talking a moment before. He was dark, pure dark. "Don't _ever_ say that. Don't you ever even_ think_ that. You are special, to me and to Revan. Never say that again."

Luke shrank back even further into his seat, feeling that this was the Sadow everybody whispered about. Sadow glanced at him, shaking and cowering, and changed again, right before his eyes. "Sorry about that. The Forge gets to me sometimes. Anyway, Revan is informing me of all the terrible, horrible things she is going to do to my genitals if I waste one more minute lollygagging out here, so we should probably get going." Sadow winced, and then said, "Oh, come on, love. That would _hurt_," to the seemingly empty air. He accelerated the ship towards the Star Forge.


	4. Chapter 3

_This is… Really cool! _Luke looked around the enormous room, stretching his legs from the long flight. Next to him, Sadow was doing the same thing, only a little more vigorously. Sadow slipped into a full split, and then raised himself up so he was straddling the floor, and turned to his left. He made his forehead touch his knee, held for a few seconds, and repeated the movement on his right. Then he stood up and shook out his legs.

"Umm, Lord Sadow?"

"Just Sadow." He smiled at Luke. "Lord Sadow makes me feel like I'm in some sort of diplomatic meeting. I hate diplomats. Revan's the diplomat. I just kill things."

"Umm, why are there people following us?"

Sadow blinked, and looked around. There were holoreporters with cameras all over. "Huh. Good question." Then he turned dark again. "I don't know who gave you permission to be here," He said, voice carrying to even the farthest reaches of the room, "But this is my home. And you will all GET OUT!"

Every single one of those reporters scampered like wamp-rats.

"Right, so the Factory's this way." He jerked with his thumb.

"Factory?"

"Well, we can't have you meeting the Empress of the Galaxy dressed like that, can we?"

Luke looked from Sadow's immaculate black robes to his garbage-stained and wrinkled off-white ones, and blushed. Sadow had led him to a smallish, circular room before the rest of his statement sunk in.

"Wait, _EMPRESS?_"

Sadow blinked. "Yeah, I'm taking you to meet Revan. Something wrong?"

"_Darth_ Revan?"

Sadow nodded.

"_Dark Lady of the Sith_, Revan?"

Another nod. "She's great. You'll love her."

"She's the EMPRESS! I'm a farm boy! Farm boys don't meet Empresses, they meet… well, Jawas and traders!"

Sadow smiled and poked him on the forehead. "Not this farm boy. This very special farm boy is getting a chance to be a big boy for once and meet the mean, nasty Revan!" It wasn't the words that were insulting, it was his tone. He cooed to Luke, like talking to a baby. Then he was serious again. Well, as serious as he ever was. "Right, so you're what, nineteen?"

"Yeah, nineteen."

"Okay, so…" Sadow punched a couple of buttons on the console in front of him. There was a humming noise, and suddenly the durasteel container near the wall was surrounded in a white glow. After it faded away, Sadow crossed over to it and opened it up. Sitting in the bottom of the bin were five folded robes. Removing them, he set four on the top of the container and held the fifth up to Luke. He nodded curtly; satisfied that it would work, before grabbing the others and walking out of the room. Luke looked between him, the pile of robes in his hands, and the durasteel container, before sprinting to catch up.

"Wait! How did that thing do that?"

"I told you it was a factory, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but…It was empty, and then… It wasn't."

Sadow grinned at him again as he stepped into an elevator. "That's the Star Forge. It defies logic. And gravity." He punched a button for a specific floor. Looking, Luke noticed that it was the second from the top. It was labeled 'Living Quarters.'

Suddenly, the space station rumbled. Sadow looked around, and then commented, "Well, you _do._"

Rumble.

"You're floating above a sun without falling in."

Rumble.

"Yes, you're a very powerful Dark Side Artifact."

"I'm sorry, are you talking to a wall?"

Sadow looked at him and blinked. "You mean you can't hear it?"

"Hear what?"

Sadow shook his head. "I never thought Obi-Wan would be desperate enough to bring an untrained apprentice to kill me."

Luke suddenly remembered what Sadow had done. "You killed him! Old Ben! You killed him!"

Sadow blinked. "Yeah. I did. I do that a lot."

Luke realized what was wrong. This man had no compassion for any other life. No matter how open he was, no matter how much like a little kid he acted, Luke had to remember that. Sadow was a Sith Lord, and Sith Lords were evil. Suddenly, a hand grabbed his. He barely processed that it was Sadow's before his hand was pressed against the cold wall of the Star Forge.

"Do you feel it?" Sadow asked, his voice low. "Feel the vibrations, the hum of the engines?"

Luke was almost in a trance. The hum flowed through his bones; seeped into his mind, beat with his heart. He nodded.

"Listen to it. Clear your mind, and just _hear._"

Slowly, a voice seeped through the hum, feeding straight into his mind. **"Welcome, Son of Darkness."**

Luke's eyes flashed open, and he gasped in shock and wrenched his hand away from the wall. "What…" He stared at his hand. Whatever he had touched had felt warm, soothing, like when he could tell where the blaster bolts were coming from on the Falcon…when Ben was still alive.

"You _are_ good." He glanced at Sadow, who was staring at him. "Not many Padawans, even fully trained ones, could hear the Forge that quickly. You are very strong with the Force, young one." Sadow shook himself. "Anyway, we're here."

He stepped out of the elevator to a richly furnished hall. There were perhaps a half-dozen doors on either side, evenly spaced so there was about thirty feet between them. Walking along, Sadow brought him to the last door on the right side. Immediately across from his door was one labeled '**Lady Revan and Lord Sadow.'**

"Right, so this is your room." Sadow opened the door labeled **'Luke Skywalker**', which Luke found vaguely disconcerting, and Luke forgot everything. The place screamed of more wealth than Luke had ever imagined. It was all decked out in black, white, and silver, and there were hundreds of furnishings. "Through here is your refresher, and that's your bed, obviously." Sadow plunked four of the robes on the bed and tossed the other one at Luke. "Go take a shower and get changed." Still dazed, Luke ran to do as Sadow had asked.

The water was amazing, at a perfect temperature. He stood under the pulsing jets until every speck of dirt was gone, and then even longer, because it felt so good. When he stepped out, he looked at the robes with apprehension. If he took the robes, would he be turning his back on Ben?

Eventually, the fact that he was freezing made his choice for him. It took him several minutes to figure out how to get into the complicated robes, but once he did, they fit perfectly. It was almost like they were made for him!

Oh. Duh. They were.

His only complaint was that they were all black, but that could be excused. Over a loose, long sleeved undershirt was a black vest, made of shiny leather. Around his waist was a broad belt with several loops, presumably for the lightsaber he no longer had. His pants were loose and full, ending in mid-calf length boots. He felt like a Jedi from the holovids, except that Jedi normally dressed in earth tones like brown and tan, not black.

He walked out of the refresher to find Sadow, showered and dressed in different robes, sitting cross-legged on the bed. Sadow opened his eyes when the door hissed open, and smiled. He unfolded his legs and walked over to Luke. His hands were on Luke's shoulders, straightening creases and perfecting wrinkles, when Luke asked, "Where's my lightsaber?"

"Actually, it isn't yours. It belongs to your father."

"I know. Ben told me."

Sadow's hands stilled at the mention of Kenobi, and his face grew taunt for a moment before relaxing again. "Really. What else did that bastard tell you about your father?"

"He told me you killed him. That you were a student of his, before you went to the Dark Side. That you betrayed both him and my father, and killed my father. I guess you finished the job you started." He jerked his shoulders out of Sadow's loose hold.

"Hmn. I suppose that's true, from a certain point of view. Not from mine, but from Kenobi's." Sadow looked pained again. "Anyway, Revan wants to meet you. Come on."

He spun and walked out of the door. Luke followed, having nothing else to do and slightly afraid of what would happen if he refused. Sadow knocked on the door across from his.

"Rev, love? Are you awake?"

No answer.

"It's Sadow."

Instantly, whoever was on the other side of the door perked up. "Ani! Welcome home! Get in here."

Sadow hesitated, glancing at Luke. "Rev, love? Are you naked?"

"…Yes."

"Get dressed and meet us in the throne room."

"Mkay."

Sadow pivoted and headed back to the elevator. Luke, after sparing a glance at the closed door, followed.

"What did she call you?"

"What? Ani? It's a nickname."

"How do you get Ani out of Sadow?"

"You don't know? Most people change their names when they become Sith. Well, except for Revan. She's always been Revan. But Revan knew me before I was Sadow. Ani's from then."

"So what's your real name?"

Sadow grinned at him. He seemed to do that a lot. "Wouldn't _you_ like to know." They had arrived at the elevator. "Come on. I'm going to see what you know." He punched the button for 'Throne Room'. A short ride later, they came to a large, three-level room. Up at the top, there was a perfect view of the Infinite Fleet. Luke realized that it really lived up to its name - He couldn't see any space where there wasn't a ship. And – There! A white cloud of light, and another ship appeared.

"Catch." Suddenly, a small metal cylinder was tossed to him. A lightsaber. Not any lightsaber, Luke realized. His saber.

His father's saber.

_Snap-hiss_. Sadow had lit his own saber, and was beckoning Luke to light his. He did so clumsily, the blue blade extending. "So, you trained under Obi-Wan, right? Was he as much of a prick with you as he was with me?"

"No, Old Ben was great! He taught me about the Force."

"Hmn. Not much about it, if you can't even shield your thoughts from a simple probe."

"What?" Suddenly, Luke felt a burning, stabbing pain in his head. It was like someone was turning his brain into mush, probing into his memories, his thoughts, ripping into his innermost self…

_Push me out, Luke. _

"What?"

_Push me out. Imagine a wall, and put me on the other side of it. Whatever works. _

Luke tried. A huge, durasteel wall, keeping the pain on one side and himself on the other. But his wall kept cracking, being broken and invaded, and the pain returned.

_Come on, Luke. It's not that hard. Even an idiot like Kenobi could do it. Hell, even that bastard of a father of yours was better at shielding than you. _

That was it. Sadow had insulted Ben and his father for the last time! Luke gathered all his rage, all his hatred, all the frustration and pain and anger he felt at the Sith inside his mind and _pushed._ Suddenly, he was back in reality, and Sadow was flying into the wall twenty feet away. He became aware of a light, feminine laugh from somewhere behind him.

"Ani, you got whipped by a Padawan!"

"Shut up, Rev." Sadow groaned, obviously not in the mood for talking.

Darth Revan, Empress of the Galaxy, Dark Lady of the Sith, and lover of Darth Sadow was in the room.


	5. Chapter 4

Sadow turned to his beloved. Luke followed his gaze. "Rev!" Sadow rushed forward, picking her up in his arms. Their lips crashed on one another's looking like the very picture of a loving couple.

"Put me down you great lummox!" Revan yelled, halfheartedly beating on his broad back. Sadow grinned, spinning her in a circle before placing her down. "I missed you love." She whispered before turning to Luke. "Hello."

He'd never seen a picture of the Empress without her mask, so his first sight of the feared Empress was… misleading. Dark black hair fell down her back, tightly braided, except for the two pieces that fell across those eyes. Those eyes… Those yellow topaz eyes bored into him, until he wanted to confess every bad thing he'd ever done, just so she'd stop. He shivered. Power radiated from her, until one wanted to throw themselves on her mercy. He gulped. All in all, he was surprised at the woman who was the most feared person in the galaxy. He had assumed that the appearance would reflect her personality. Not this gorgeous woman in front of him. The only sign of her corruption was the pale alabaster color of her skin, and the stark contrast of the veins against it.

He looked towards Sadow. The man's normal grin was gone. In its place was a stare of great intensity, and then his eyes softened. "You know how much I hate leaving you." He whispered, Luke totally forgotten.

"And I hate it when you're gone. But come on, we have work to do." She turned back to Luke, whose mind was still reeling from her first attack. Looking into her golden eyes again, he felt the same presence that he had the first time. Only now, with his defenses almost gone from Sadow's attack and Revan's mind-affecting influence, he didn't have anything to throw up against her second onslaught.

In short, he was on his knees again before he could blink.

In his eyes, she was transformed from beautiful woman to goddess in flesh, absolute perfection in every way. Was she here to make him her priest, her acolyte, her servant? He would worship at her feet until the end of his days, without question or hesitation or…

"Rev, love, turn off the hypnosis."

Revan looked startled for a moment. "Hyp- Oh, right. Sorry." Instantly, the force in Luke's mind telling him to prostrate himself before her vanished. It was replaced with confusion as to exactly when Sadow and Revan had grown so tall, until he realized he was on his knees. Blushing slightly, he rose and dusted off the dirt on the fine black cloth of his pants. Then, for some reason, there was a hand in his line of sight.

"Hi! My name is Darth Revan." She chirped happily, as if she were some random farm hand introducing herself instead of the Empress. "You're Luke Skywalker, right?"

"Ye…Yeah."

Suddenly, she sobered. Then, apparently without knowing, she repeated the movements Sadow had made: She gently cupped his head in her hands and looked at him. She didn't stop there, though. As a look of wistfulness, a look of longing, stole over her face, she gently traced his every feature. She outlined his nose with her thumb, stroked the curves of his mouth, and traced his fine, high cheekbones with an index finger. "You were right, Ani. He _is_ beautiful."

"Why do you people keep _saying_ that?" Luke demanded, and then realized whom he was talking to. "I mean…That is to say…"

Revan laughed lightly. "It's alright. You probably have no idea what's going on. That could be a little confusing."

"Ya think?" Luke was appalled at himself. Why was he being so candid? What was it about these two that made him drop his guard, that felt so right, so good?

Revan laughed again, easily. "Well now. Sadow, you were beginning to train the boy." She swept up the stairs and seated herself on the large throne overlooking the Infinite Fleet. Sadow placed himself at her right hand, perhaps a foot or two behind her. Instantly, they transformed from teenaged lovers to the rulers of the galaxy. "Let's see what he can do."

Sadow bowed to his master, and vanished. Luke spun in circles, trying to locate him, to no avail. Then the voice, the one that sounded like his father, the one that he now realized was Sadow, spoke in his mind again.

_Luke, listen to me. Cast out your senses. Don't rely on your eyes._

What? But wasn't that what Ben had been training him to do? This was just like the exercise with the droid on the Falcon! Luke knew how to do this. Closing his eyes, he breathed out, letting his anger and frustration, all his emotions, flow out with his breath until-

"OW!"

A lightsaber impacted the back of his leg. It was set on the lowest power, so it only stung, but it still hurt.

"Lesson one." Luke turned. Sadow stood behind him, his face a mask of disapproval. "Emotions equal good. Suppressing them equals bad. Use your emotions to find me, not some inner peace preached by boring, senile old men."

"But Ben told me that emotions lead to the Dark Side."

"Well, duh. That's kind of the point."

"The Dark Side corrupts. It kills and people who are innocent get hurt." Luke started choking up. "Like…Like Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen."

"That bastard sent you to live with Owen and Beru on _Tattooine?_"

"Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru raised me after you murdered my father. Then Stormtroopers came and murdered them."

Sadow frowned, looking far away. "I liked Beru. She was nice. I hated Owens' guts, but Beru was nice. Of course, Owen hated my guts too, so…" He shrugged.

Then, in a move Luke would never have expected, Sadow hugged him.

At first, Luke was too surprised to move. The Dark Lord of the Sith was _hugging_ him. After he got over his initial shock, he remembered the sound of lightsaber hitting robes and old flesh, and tried to struggle. When Sadow only held him tighter, Luke stopped fighting and relaxed. Almost instantly, a familiar feeling of warmth swept over him.

As he relaxed into Sadow's arms, the dam he had put up against his emotions vanished, and, for the first time he could remember since he was very young, he started to cry. Softly at first, then the tears came faster, until he was shaking with them. He cried for Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru, he cried for Ben, he cried for Alderaan, he cried for the father and mother he had never known and for the way he felt when Sadow held him.

"Why? Why, why, why, why? Why did Aunt Beru have to die? Why did Ben have to go and leave me all alone? Why did you kill my father?" Luke sobbed, beating on Sadow's chest as the Dark Lord hugged him.

"I didn't." Sadow's voice said softly. Luke, still in hysterics, didn't understand. "I didn't kill Anakin Skywalker. I couldn't. It would be impossible."

"Then…Then who did?"

"No one. Anakin Skywalker is still alive."

"No. He's not. He couldn't be. He never would have left me on Tattooine if he was."

Sadow looked sad again. "He looked for you. He searched everywhere that he could think of. But Obi-Wan Kenobi hid you from him. For eighteen years, just after you were stolen from him, he tried to find you. He couldn't."

"Where…Where is he?"

Sadow looked at him, looked deep into his eyes, deep into his soul. "You know where he is. For that matter, you know where your mother is, too."

And as Luke stared into those golden-yellow eyes, bits and pieces of the last few days flashed through his mind.

_"You are…you are so beautiful…"_

_The sad look in Sadow's eyes whenever he talked about Luke's past._

_The feeling of almost instant familiarity with Sadow and Revan._

_The way Sadow always tried to make Luke feel at home._

_"Really. What else did that bastard tell you about your father?"_

_"He told me you killed him. That you were a student of his, before you went to the Dark Side. That you betrayed both him and my father, and killed my father. I guess you finished the job you started."_

_"Hmn. I suppose that's true, from a certain point of view. Not from mine, but from Kenobi's."_

_"Right, so you're what, nineteen?"_

_"Yeah, nineteen."_

_The room that had been pre-prepared for him._

_"Where's my lightsaber?"_

_"Actually, it isn't yours. It belongs to your father."_

_"So, you trained under Obi-Wan, right? Was he as much of a prick with you as he was with me?"_

_"It's alright. You probably have no idea what's going on. That could be a little confusing."_

_"Ya think?"_

_"Ani!"_

_"**Welcome, Son of Darkness."**_

_"Ani, you got whipped by a Padawan!"_

_Ani._

_Anakin Skywalker._

_Skywalker._

_Sadow._

Luke looked at Darth Sadow, and then he saw him. Wavy blonde hair. Blue eyes. Powerful in the Force. Defensive of Luke the way a father was defensive of his son.

His father was Anakin Skywalker.

His father was Darth Sadow, Dark Lord of the Sith.

His mother was Darth Revan, Dark Lady of the Sith.

He fainted.

Sadow looked at the young man in his arms, then at his lover. "Revan? I think I broke him."


	6. Chapter 5

This chapter is really short, it's just kind of... an explanitory chapter. So you get two chapters today!

* * *

Leia sighed. Her mind drifted back to the Death Star, and the young boy they'd left behind. Something… something connected her to him. It felt so…so _right_ to be near him. Like the brother she'd never had.

"Princess?" A tech's voice shook her from her thoughts. "They're waiting for you." Leia nodded.

She went into the meeting room. The officers of the Rebel Alliance stood. She smiled. "Please, sit."

"We need to launch an attack on the Star Forge. We have a duty to a boy captured by Darth Sadow. He helped Solo rescue me, and deserves the same." Leia said.

"But Princess! That would be so foolhardy…" Leia cut him off.

"Solo and I will go alone, and sneak aboard." They gaped at her.

"But…"

"It's too dangerous to risk our people. This is something I must do." She turned on her heel, and left. She found Han outside working on the Falcon with Chewie. "Come on, smuggler. We have a job to do.


	7. Chapter 6

"He has my eyes."

"Yeah, but he's got my build."

"My hair."

"My lips."

"Your lips." Sadow agreed, smiling as he leaned in and planted a kiss softly on Revan's mouth. They were watching their son as he slept in the room prepared on the Star Forge for him. He looked peaceful when he slept, a pale angel in a room of Darkness. He was a bright white light in the Force, a light that now had a tinge of Darkness in its core. Even as they watched, the Light dimmed and Darkness took over a little more.

"As he sleeps, he realizes that he is our child. He will pledge himself to us willingly soon enough."

"Looking good in black is from me." Sadow put in, smirking at his lover.

"And I don't look good in black?"

"You don't look good. You look…delicious." Sadow kissed her gently, then jerked his head in the direction of their quarters. Revan smiled, nodded, and moved out of the door in silence. Sadow, with one last glance at the son he had finally found, turned and followed.

Some time later, Luke awoke in darkness. He was completely disoriented, and, without knowing, sent waves of fear and panic through the Force. Almost instantly, Sadow and Revan appeared in his doorway. Sadow had a loose pair of trousers on, leaving his chest bare, while Revan appeared barely clad in a bathrobe.

"Luke? What's the matter? You were sending so much fear to us we thought you were being kidnapped." Revan's voice was heavy with concern.

"I…" Luke trailed off as memories began to hit him. The Star Forge. The _talking_ Star Forge. Sadow showing him how to shield. His temper tantrum. And then… "Oh Force."

His father came closer and sat on the edge of the bed, near his right hand. Slowly, Sadow reached out and gently tucked a strand of Luke's hair behind his ear. "What is it?"

"Tell me…Tell me it's not true." Luke whispered, a look in his eyes like a caged animal, desperate for reassurance. "Tell me I'm not…. Please, just…. I can't be… _You _can't be… Just… Tell me it's a lie."

Sadow's hand retracted, a look of pain on his face. "I can't. Please, son, you have to understand."

"No! I'm not… not your son. You…you're mistaken. You're wrong." Luke doubled over, clutching at his head and sobbing. "You're wrong, you're wrong, you're wrong, you're wrong."

Sadow gently sat on the bed and pulled Luke's sniveling form close to his chest. Luke was slender enough to fit on his lap, curled into a ball. Sadow hugged Luke's body close, letting the boy rest his head on his chest. Gently, he began to stroke Luke's hair, rocking back and forth in a soothing motion. Even after Luke's tears had subsided, he held the boy like that, stroking his hair and calming him. "Shh, it's okay. It's okay, Luke. You're here now. I love you, you know that."

Revan sat on the other end of the bed, and placed her soft, cool hand under Luke's damp chin, gently making him look at her. "We both love you, Luke."

Luke could see it in her eyes and sense it through the Force. She was telling the truth. He took a deep breath. "I… I know. I just… For my entire life, my father was a pilot. A simple pilot on a freighter during the Clone Wars. Two days ago, I find out my father was a Jedi, a student of Obi-Wan Kenobi. Then my uncle and aunt, the only family I had, were killed by Imperials. Then Ben died. And now, I find out that not only are both my father and mother alive, they rule the galaxy. How am I supposed to react?"

Sadow and Revan exchanged glances.

_What do I say?_

_I don't know, you've spent more time with him. He trusts you. Just say something father-like._

_That helps a lot, Rev, thanks._

_Any time, love._

Sadow sighed. "Listen, I know you're a little disappointed. But you have to understand; everything I said to you was true. We didn't know if you were still alive. We've been searching for you ever since Kenobi stole you from us. Please, Luke, just give us a chance."

Luke took a deep breath. "Well… You haven't exactly killed anyone in front of me, except for Ben. And I guess I can understand why you hated him. So… I'm willing to give this a try… If you are."

Sadow smiled, relieved. "Then go back to sleep, son. Tomorrow, we begin your training."

"Tra…Training?" Luke yawned, as his eyes began to close.

"We'll make a Sith out of you yet." Sadow whispered to the almost unconscious boy.

"Mkay, Dad, whatever you say." And then he was gone.


	8. Chapter 7

Revan ran a hand through her hair. She smiled, watching her two favorite men in the galaxy duel. One looking like the red lightsaber he held was merely an extension of his body, a part of him. The other... well, he had much improved.

Sweat ran down Luke's face. He strained with all his might, swinging at Sadow. He still couldn't even land a hit on the Dark Lord. Then, Sadow retracted his saber. Caught off balance, Luke stumbled. He looked up. Revan had entered the room, and was leaning casually on the door.

"He's all yours love." Sadow looked exactly as he had earlier, impeccable, not a spot of sweat. Meanie. Revan sauntered in.

"Ready Luke?" As always, her voice surprised him. Soft, utterly feminine.

"Yes, Mom." He answered sarcastically. Revan gracefully knelt into a meditative pose. Luke clumsily followed suit.

Sadow watched from the door. His son. The Dark Lord grinned, and watched as Revan corrected Luke's stance. Luke's aura was much different, as it had been ever since he had joined them. The red was now black, and had almost completely covered the white. Red streaks shot through what little white remained. He shook his head.

They were finally ready to go after Luke. Han shook his head. That kid had no idea what he was in for. "Hey Princess! Where exactly are we going?" Han shouted out the door.

"Rakata Prime. The Star Forge hovers over it, and that's Revan and Sadow's home. They would have taken him there." Leia replied, walking into the cockpit. Han programmed the coordinates.

"Here we go!" They jumped to hyperspace.


	9. Chapter 8

"Luke! Get up!" Sadow's voice came through the thin durasteel door. Luke, still half-asleep, moaned and flicked his hand. The Force locked the door without him getting out of bed. "Breakfast is ready in our room, when you're done being lazy."

Instantly, Luke's eyes shot open, his covers flew back, and a set of black robes floated into his arms. He dashed for his refresher, reflecting on the past five days. His control over the warmth that he now knew was the living Force had exponentially increased, ever since he had begun using his emotions to make things move. His skill with a lightsaber had also improved, to where he was blocking almost half of his father's attacks. Considering his father had been known as one of the best duelists even when there were hundreds of Jedi made that seem a little more impressive.

He was showered, dressed, and dashing for his parent's room within ten minutes.

His parents. It was amazing how easily that thought came to him after only five days in their presence. They loved each other, and they loved him, and he loved them back. Even after only five days, he knew he would do anything to be able to stay with them.

"Is there any food left?" He burst into their room.

The rulers of the galaxy were relaxing in chairs around a low table, laughing at some joke Luke had just missed. Piled on top of the table was the massive amount of food he had come to realize was standard here, as Sadow could pack it away faster than a half-dozen teenage boys.

"Always. Come here." Revan held out her arms, and Luke obligingly hugged her. When Sadow repeated her movement, Luke groaned and hugged him quickly too. He sat down in the extra chair, between Revan and Sadow.

"I was wondering. You were twenty-five when you had me, right mom?"

"Twenty-four."

"Right. So why do the two of you look like you're only in your late twenties? You'd be, like, forty-odd."

"Forty-three." Sadow corrected. "Well, once we reached about twenty-six, our aging processes slowed down. We're only appearing to age maybe a year per every, what, six or seven years that pass?" The last was aimed at Revan, who nodded in agreement. "It'll probably do the same for you. We figure it's because we've got such a strong connection to the Force."

Suddenly, both Sadow and Revan stopped talking. Their heads shot up unanimously, their eyes focusing on something far away. "The Alderaanian princess," Sadow commented.

"Yes, and another. A… Correllian?" Revan muttered. Luke's eyes opened.

"Leia and Han!"

Sadow and Revan startled exchanged glances. "Leia?"

"Yeah, the Princess. Her name's Leia."

"Coincidence?"

"No such thing."

"Plan?"

"Mom? Dad? What are you talking about?"

"Your friend, Princess Leia, and… Han, was it? They're on their way here right now. They will be here in perhaps an hour, most likely to attempt to rescue you."

"But I don't want to be rescued, Dad!"

"I know." Sadow turned to his wife. "Again, plan?"

"Capture and detain?"

"Wouldn't work. The Princess has been trained to resist truth serum, and someone taught her how to shield. I couldn't break her defenses."

"The smuggler might not have defenses like hers."

"The smuggler also wouldn't know anything of use."

"We need to find out what the Rebels are planning, which means we either need to get into her mind or get a spy in the Rebel base who can contact us."

Luke had remained silent, almost lost at the furious pace the duo discussed and shot down courses of action, but now he spoke up. "They're coming for me, right?"

"Yes," Sadow replied, "But I don't see-"

"And I can talk to you through the Force from a long ways away, right?"

"Yes…" Revan murmured, not at all pleased with where this was going.

"And they trust me already, so if I were to let myself get captured and not tell them who I really was, they'd probably let me in on their plans."

"No. Absolutely not. We just found you, and I don't want to lose you again."

"So come up with a better idea."

Silence.

"So then, what do I need to do?"


	10. Chapter 9

Han dove, and weaved around the fighters careening towards them. Shots rang out, and one hit the Falcon. Han swore.

"Han, Look out!" Leia grabbed his arm. As much as he liked it, he kept his mind focused. He glided into a hanger.

"Does it seem like they were purposely missing, there at the end?" He asked. Leia shrugged. "Quick!" He opened the smuggling hatch, and shoved Leia inside.

"What the… Oomph!" Leia grunted as she folded herself into the small space. Han shushed her.

"All clear!" came the call a few minutes later. Leia happily burst out. She straightened her dress with a scowl for Han.

Luke arranged his things so when they came he could easily grab it. His father had his lightsaber; he would need to go get it.

"Dad?" He called across the hall. When no one answered, he pressed an ear to the door. He quickly backed off, blushing. Belatedly he noticed the paper on the door.

_Luke, your lightsaber is on your dresser._

_Love Dad._

He hurried back into his room, not wanting to interrupt his parents.

"Hurry up!" Leia hissed. Han was peering at a console. He'd drawn up the floor plan for the living quarters.

"Man, this place is _huge_ Anyway, Luke's over here. So we'll go… it looks like across the bridge is quickest." He pointed to a room with the name **Luke Skywalker** on it. Leia nodded. They quietly left the room.

Han was at the door when he realized Leia wasn't with him. He cursed and turned. She was staring up, pale.

"Princess?" Leia pointed a quivering hand. Han lifted his gaze to where hers was, and paled along side her. Ships! Millions upon millions! AS he watched, another Star Destroyer was created in a puff of white smoke.

Leia was horrified. How could the Rebels ever hope to defeat them? With the Infinite Fleet at their disposal? Darth Revan and Darth Sadow were the embodiments of pure evil. They were twisted by the Dark Side, with no hope of redemption. In other words, to win, they must be destroyed.


	11. Chapter 10

Leia dragged herself away from the sight of the Infinite Fleet, following Han across the bridge and up to the room marked Skywalker. As the door slid open, they were amazed at the luxury of the room. It wasn't even by the farthest imagination a cell, richly furnished and obviously expensive. Luke sat cross-legged on the bed, reading a datapad. He glanced up as they walked in, then blanched and looked again.

"Leia! Han!" The youth flung himself off the bed, running to hug them enthusiastically. Leia remembered the childlike exuberance from the first time she had met him, aboard the Death Star. "How did you guys get here without Sadow and Revan finding you?"

Han smirked, his smuggler charm showing through. "I'm just that good. Come on, we're here to rescue you."

Luke's eyes widened. "Oh, right!" He hurriedly spun about, heading for the bed to gather his things. As he did so, Leia noticed that he was clothed in brand-new robes, dark black and distinctly Jedi-like.

"Luke? Where'd you get the clothes?"

Luke looked down, and smoothed out the fine black fabric. "Darth Sadow gave them to me. I think he wanted to turn me to the Dark Side. I don't know why he didn't just kill me, though." He packed a small bag with three extra robes, two datapads, and attached a long, thin tube Leia identified as a lightsaber to his belt.

"Why didn't they take that thing from you?" She asked, pointing to it.

"They probably thought that they could stop me from escaping easily. Which, you know, they could, which is why I didn't try to escape. As long as they weren't killing me, I didn't want to make them mad."

"That makes sense." Leia remarked, nodding. "We'd better get going." The trio sprinted for the elevator, and was back in the Falcon and on course for Yavin IV within ten minutes, thanks in part to the redirection of guards away from their path by Darth Sadow. As they sped away from the Star Forge, Luke's eyes clouded over as he contacted his parents.

_Mother? Father?_

_ Yes, son. I am here._ His father replied.

_We are on course to the Rebel base. I'll tell you where it is when we get there._

_ Thank you for doing this, my son. May the Force be with you._

_ And with you. Good bye, Father._

_ Fare well, Luke._

As Luke broke contact, he felt the ship jump slightly as it entered hyperspace. He smirked slightly, happy that he could please his father. Once the Rebellion was crushed, the Sith would rule the galaxy, and he could live with his mother and father for as long as he wanted. No one would make him go away, make him leave his family behind, and he would be happy.


	12. Chapter 11

"

Oi! Luke! Wakie wakie, time to rise and shine."

A pillow levitated of its own accord and hit Han dead-on in the face.

"…Luke? How the hell did you do that?"

Instantly, the Jedi/Sith boy was awake. "Oh Force, Han, I'm so sorry! It's just, I've been on edge for the last week, with the whole being captured by Sadow and Revan thing…"

"Yeah, okay, I get it. I just didn't know that you could throw things without so much touching them as… not," Han finished lamely.

Luke ducked his head. Some part of him disliked lying to his friend – well, sort of friend. Han had come to rescue him, after all. And it wasn't so much a lie as a truth-budge. He had been on edge for a while, but that was more because of his Father's tendency to jump out of random closets/alcoves/other dark places and shout "Boo!" at the top of his lungs than for any other reason.

"Anyway, welcome to Yavin IV, home of the Rebel Alliance."

"All of them?" Luke questioned, eyes bright with innocence. Or curiosity. Or dark, evil, Sithy thoughts.

"Well, we do have some satellite camps all over the galaxy, but most of them are here." Leia answered, coming in through the door. "You ready?"

"Yeah, let's go. I want to see everything!"

Leia laughed. The boy had come out of his ordeal without a scratch, something that had never happened before. Still, she couldn't help feeling that something was not quite right with the kid's openness and joyful expression as he scanned the Yavin IV base. The jubilant laugh at the X-wing fighters, the amazement at the extent of the camp… it seemed odd, almost faked. But Luke would have no reason to fake joy, would he?

…Would he?

All those legends, those wives' tales about the mysterious Force that the Jedi had used, that the Sith Lords could use to break someone's mind in half and put it back together completely differently…

No, why was she thinking these things? It was Luke in front of her, Luke through and through, not some mystical magical voodoo mind-puppet of the Dark Lords. Shaking her head, Leia put all her thoughts of the Force and magic and darkness away and focused on the blond youth gleefully exploring the base in front of her.

"Luke, if you want, I can show you where you'll be sleeping. We've got a briefing at oh-nine-hundred tomorrow to plan our attack on the Death Star, so you'll need some sleep."

"Attack on the Death Star?" Luke asked, eyes opened wide. "You mean we're actually getting near that thing again? But, won't the Dark Lords be there?"

"We'll talk about that tomorrow. C'mon, the barracks are this way."

"Hey, where are your training rooms? Like a blaster practice range or something?" Luke asked, hefting two of the training droids Obi-Wan had used to teach him the most basic of Force techniques. Techniques now rendered obsolete by the powers he had gained from only a few days of study at the side of his parents, but Leia and Han didn't know that. He would have to pretend to be a weak, wimpy Light-sider, without any training beyond the Force Sensitivity he'd had all his life.

"Oh, right. Over here." Leia led them over to a large, empty practice room equipped with holographic projectors. "You can use this tomorrow morning if you want, but we really should get to the barracks soon."

"Yeah, you're right. I'm getting tired." Luke emphasized his point by yawning broadly, and was promptly shown to his cot in the barracks. Despite being surrounded by rowdy boys and men clamoring to know who he was, what he could fly, and how good he was, Luke managed to climb up on to his cot and sit cross-legged. Once the men in the barracks realized they couldn't get the new boy to talk, they left him alone to his meditation.

_Father. Mother._

_ **Son**._

_ Yavin IV. That's where the Rebel base is._

_ Sweet!_

_ Sadow, behave yourself._

_ Sorry love._

_ They're planning on attacking the Death Star soon. REALLY soon. There's a briefing tomorrow at nine o'clock._

_ We will send the Infinite Fleet to the Death Star. Let the Rebels see the true power of the Dark Side and tremble in terror before their conversion or death._

_ Death? Really? Oh boy! _Luke smiled slightly at his father's antics

_Good night, father. Mother._

_ Sleep well, Luke._

_ Now go dream of Sithy things, son._

_ Yes Father._

Luke lay down in his cot, staring at the durasteel ceiling of the barracks. This place was so unlike his rooms in the Star Forge, with all their plush outfittings and enormous size. He found himself longing for that comfort, and for the comfort of having his enormously powerful parents so close by.

Living with two beings so in tune with the Force was something that Luke had never experienced before. In the past, Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen had left him alone for hours when he was crying bitterly; unaware of the torment their nephew was in. With his parents, the second he began to feel the slightest bit of sadness about the loss of those whom he had grown up with, even though he now realized that he hated them for keeping him away from his family, one or the other appeared at his door with open arms and comforting words. He loved it.

With a smile on his face, Luke turned over and fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 12

I'm sorry it's been so long! School started, and I'm taking like 5 AP classes, so I'm swamped! I have all the stuff on my computer! We will be updating more frequently though. Sorry again!

* * *

Luke rolled out of bed at oh-seven-hundred the next morning, landing on the floor with an audible _thump_. He groaned and moved to the footlocker at the bottom of the bed, pulling out the flight suit that had been assigned to him. Wistfully thinking of his robes at home, in the Star Forge, he trudged to the (_shudder_) public showers. Under the spray of frigid, harsh water, he realized exactly how used he had gotten to the plush surrounding of his quarters with his parents. He dried off, pulled on his flight suit, and looped his lightsaber to his belt. A tiny, evil smile came across his normally angelic face, twisting it into a mockery of the Light, as he fingered the blade and considered the carnage that would overtake the Rebel camp by the end of the day. He hefted the two small training droids and went in search of the holo-room Leia had shown him yesterday.

"Droids, activate." Instantly, the two droids opened holes in their outer casings, and perhaps ten smaller droids floated out of each, forming a ring around him. Each of the droids hummed to life, tiny shields and blasters warming up.

Luke, too, came to life, a dark glint entering his eyes as that same evil smile slid over his face. He exhaled, thinking of the Star Forge and the life he had there, and then filled his lungs with the annoyance of spending even a day in these pathetic surroundings. He allowed the warmth of the Force to fill him, settling under his skin and seeping into his bones like a fizzing presence in his very blood.

"Begin."

And with that simple command, the droids fired on him in unison. Tiny red bolts of blaster fire shot towards him, faster than the eye could follow. Luke's lightsaber snapped out and, somehow, every single one of the bolts turned away. Throwing out one hand, he forced three of the droids to collide in a fiery explosion. He permitted himself a small thrill of victory, before turning that emotion into movement, bringing his saber directly through two more droids. Four droid-halves fell to the floor, smoking and sizzling.

Now the remaining fifteen droids began to move, spinning around Luke in circles, ovals, and spheres, creating a dizzying dance in midair. Luke channeled the Force-blood out, wrapping his mind around the droids and crushing them. Recalling his most recent lessons, he sent the Force out and pushed it into physical existence, transforming it from an intangible energy into blue-white arcs of electricity. A few swings of his lightsaber, and the other droids became fiery meteors plummeting to the ground.

Luke stood in the center of the room for a moment; panting for air and feeling the warm, comforting Darkness envelop him. His features twisted into a mask of rage as he felt a Light behind him, tiny as it was. It pushed at the Darkness, calling to some fleck of itself in him even as the Forceblood in his body called to the Dark it sensed in the core of the Light. He spun in place, ignoring the yin-yang that felt so natural, the Light that seemed almost like his other half, his lightsaber headed straight for the source of the Light's neck –

And froze at the look on Leia's face.

Leia had come in about halfway through the boy's practice, just in time to see lightening come out of his body and demolish half a dozen practice droids. Luke's blue lightsaber had arced through the air with a speed Leia couldn't follow, destroying all the remaining droids in the room with a strange, cold efficiency that couldn't belong to the Luke she knew. Some instinct, something inside her that she couldn't place, called out to him, begging him to come back to her as the young, bright-eyed child she had known before even knowing him.

But then he spun around, his lightsaber headed straight for her neck and a look on her face of rage so strong it was almost how she felt after that Grand Moff-bastard had destroyed Alderaan. He had frozen at the look of fear, of terror, that she could feel on her face, dropping the sizzling light-sword and wrapping his arms around her. Surprisingly, she could feel water seeping into the cloth covering her shoulder, and started when she realized that the boy was crying.

"L-Leia, I'm s-scared!" he wept into her shoulder, as she wrapped her arms around him. "I can do these things that I shouldn't be able to, and I don't know how or why or what Revan and Sadow wanted with me, and I'm scared!"

"Shh, Luke, it's okay," Leia whispered, feeling the sobs rack his body and knowing that whatever had possessed him was gone now, that the boy in her arms was the Luke she had met on the Death Star. But there was still something not quite right about this… No. Leia forced the thoughts out of her head, and focused on Luke.

After comforting him, Leia headed towards her barracks to prepare for the briefing. Walking out of the room, she couldn't have seen Luke adopt that strange, evil smirk, or blot his false tears dry. And she couldn't have heard his whispered "Hook, line, and sinker," as he stared at her retreating back.

"Due to these plans taken by Princess Leia…" Luke zoned out at the briefing, not really paying attention.

_Mom? Dad?_

_Yes, Luke?_

_Did you want to see this?_

_If you would._

_Is there death? Or pain?_

_No Dad._

_Sadow! Pay attention!_

_Sorry Love._

Luke hid a smile at his wacky father. Who would have thought the Powerful Dark Lord of the Sith had such a strange sense of humor?

Leia was worried. Luke was acting very strange, and almost seemed… different. Even after the incident in the holo-room, she didn't really believe it, but it was almost like something in his personality had shifted. It was troubling to say the least, but she wasn't convinced. Han, on the other hand… Well, maybe it was time for a little perspective.

"Han. Han! HAN!" He finally turned to look. He saw Leia sprinting after him. "Force, are you deaf?" she panted. He smirked.

"Maybe." She smacked him upside the head. "OW! What was that for?" He complained.

"Anyway, have you noticed something… different… about Luke? He's been acting sort of strange lately." Han nodded in agreement. Leia turned as someone called her name.

"Luke! Sleep well?" She asked. Luke nodded.

"Best sleep I've had in days." He smiled crookedly. "So what's on the agenda for the day?"

"Well, we were going to test-fly the X-wings, Mr. Fighter Pilot," Leia commented, nodding at his uniform. Luke laughed easily.

"You know, these things are really itchy," Luke remarked, holding the collar of the suit as far away from his neck as he could.

Leia giggled at the scrunched-up look on his face, and was relieved when he grinned back. All traces of his little episode earlier that day were gone, she noted, and he was back to his happy-go-lucky-and-somehow-slightly-_off _personality. "Well, come on. Those X-wings aren't going to fly themselves."

"Right!" Luke sprinted towards the hanger, joining up with the crowd of pilots already congregating around the battered fighter ships.

"Now, who wants to test-fly one first?" The instructor was asking the group. Luke's hand shot up, despite not knowing a thing about flying a fighter. "You. Since you seem so enthusiastic, even though you just got here and missed all of orientation, why don't you give it a shot?"

Luke was over to the X-wing and clambering into the cockpit before the man was finished. He pulled on the airtight helmet, sealed the cockpit, and stared at the rows of switches, buttons, and other miscellaneously confusing things lining the walls.

"Any time in the next few hours would be nice, Pilot!" the instructor yelled, looking livid. Luke knew in that instant that he was meant to fail, to become a laughingstock, the example of how _not_ to fly an X-wing.

"I'll show you," was his whispered response as, for the second time today, he called to the Force. Closing his eyes, he fed it his anger at the pretentious peasant who _dared_ to try to make a fool of his betters, and felt it give him the information he needed in return. He input the correct sequence within seconds, barely thinking about it, powering up the fighter ship like an old pro and flying straight out of the hanger.

Once in the air, he understood his father's love of machines perfectly. The absolute freedom, the complete power over everything… It was intoxicating. Remembering the Rebel on the ground, the one who expected him to fail, Luke brought the ship that was now an extension of his body through corkscrews, loops, and a dizzying series of aeronautical maneuvers that would have made his dad proud. Smugly, he brought the ship in for a landing, laughing at the look on the face of the man who had been so certain of his inaptitude mere minutes before. He swung his legs out of the cockpit and dropped the ten or so feet to the ground easily. He met Leia's eyes with an easy smile and a wink, before turning to the instructor.

"You… You…"

"Yes, sir?"

The instructor swallowed. "You're dismissed. Leave. Now."

Luke's face tightened. He was easily the best pilot here, and this pathetic Rebel knew it. He was jealous. Luke could feel the comforting anger fizzing up again, the desire to crush the man's skull and make him beg for mercy from his superior, and the person who was infinitely better than him simply by birthright… "Yes, sir." He fed the urges to the Darkness, letting it grow stronger within him, spun on his heel, and stalked away.


	14. Chapter 13

_Luke_

_Father! When will you be here? _

_Your mother and I are enroute to Yavin, and should arrive in about 10 hours. _

_Alright. I miss you. _

_And I you son. _

_As well as I. _Revan chimed in.

Leia ran after Luke as he stalked out of the hanger. "Luke! Luke!" He turned to face her, and something flickered across his face. "I just wanted…"

She was cut off as a runner skidded to a stop beside her.

"Princess Leia? Mon Mothma asks that you meet her in the conference room ASAP. It's super important." He sprinted away, on more errands.

Leia sent an apologetic glance at the angry Luke. "I'm sorry Luke. I'll talk to you after I talk to Mothma." Something made her reach out and give him a quick hug before walking away.

"Leia! We've just received word that our security was breached, and therefore we need to send everyone to Hoth! The Dark Lords will soon know where we are. Our transports are in place, and everyone is loading. We need someone to stay behind to help supervise the vanguard in erasing all evidence. Not you. You're too valuable." Mothma poured out in a rush. Leia blinked.

"Ummm… Luke and Han. I trust them with my life." She replied after a moment. Mothma nodded, and left. Leia sank back into her chair. Who would betray them?

Luke was excited. His first mission with his parents. Leia had left him and Han in charge, and although the entire Rebel force wasn't there, a good 20 still was. Han placed a large hand on his shoulder.

"Kid, relax. I know it's your first time in charge, but…" His mouth dropped open as he pointed a shaking finger at the sky. "The Dark Lords!" Luke smirked.


	15. Chapter 14

Almost instantly, turrets from all over the Rebel camp came to life, firing on the dozen-odd Star Destroyers descending from the clouds. Laser beams from the ground weapons disintrigrated before even touching the massive ships, bouncing off the shields. Strangely enough, the ships didn't fire in return. Why, exactly, this was, was answered when first one, then another, then every Rebel turret self-destructed. In silence, the Rebel Alliance watched as, one by one, every weapon in their camp was destroyed. Blasters, turbine cannons, even droids with tiny lasers to help with repairs, every single offensive weapon crumbled into its base components. Unarmed and defenseless, they had no choice but to wait for what was coming next. 

The largest ship, the one in front, the scourge of the galaxy, the flagship of the Imperial Fleet and the vessel of both Darth Revan and Darth Sadow gently landed in the center of the Rebel encampment. Slowly, the massive docking ramp lowered from the bulk of the Star Destroyer, thudding gently as it hit the ground. Row after row of white-clad Stormtroopers marched out of the battleship, tens and hundreds and thousands of them. Rank and file they stood, in squadrons of one hundred, forming a pathway for the next two figures.

Clad in black and cut out against the light from the ship, the Empress and her Lord stalked – No. They _swaggered_ down the ramp, Revan in front and Sadow a few feet behind and to her right side. As soon as their feet hit the ground, the army of Stormtroopers shifted their blaster rifles from the ground to their left shoulders, then to their right, before resting them on their right shoulders, in perfect military salute fashion. The Lords continued to stalk forward, until they were in front of the entire army, staring down their noses at the assembled Rebel Alliance.

Suddenly, a wave of some utterly invisible power swept out of Revan, forcing nearly every member of the Alliance to their knees, bowing deeply to their new Masters. Nearly every member, of course, because there was one who still stood tall, unbent by the Dark wave flowing around him. One who let the Darkness into his soul, filling it up with intoxicating power and washing over him to clean all traces of Light from his skin.

Dressed once more in his dark robes, with his father's lightsaber hanging at his side and his mother's assurance like a cloak around him, the only person in the Alliance still on his feet looked every inch the Prince of the Empire. Staring up at the tall, dark shaft against the light, Han could only whisper Luke's name in confusion as understanding pricked at the edge of his consciousness. Luke strode forward confidently, stepping over bodies huddled against the wave of energy still pounding like waves on a beach. When he reached his parents, his left leg slid out and he dropped to one knee respectfully.

"Mother. Father." These quiet statements, heard by everyone in the Alliance due to Luke's strong voice and his parent's subtle amplification through the Force, sent a ripple of fear into the heart of every being on the battlefield.

"Son," Revan greeted, lifting him to his feet before planting a kiss on each of his cheeks. Sadow, on the other hand, was a little more enthusiastic, shouting his son's name to the high heavens and sweeping him up in a flurry of black-clothed arms. Used to their superior's strangely childlike antics, the Stormtroopers did nothing.

"Dad, put me down!" Luke cried warmly, beating against his father's back. After his father had complied, he tugged at the dark fabric covering his torso, straightening it out, before spinning to face the rest of the Alliance.

"Princess Leia is gone, to the Alpha site on Hoth. Almost twenty percent of the rebels are still here, though. Also, I've a present for you-" He lifted his right hand, levitating Han's prostrate body through the air, laying him down at his parent's feet. "The princess has feelings for him. I thought, maybe we could use him?" His bright blue eyes opened wide, seeking assurance.

"Excellent plan, my son," Revan commented calmly. "Would you like to stay to watch? I find this part to be a bit… savage… for my tastes."

Sadow grinned, and unclipped his lightsaber from his belt. "Fun."

"I'll stay, if you don't mind. I've been acting for a few hours too long, I want to show them what I can do." Ice blue eyes bored into the wide brown ones of the flight instructor who had so foolishly annoyed him, promising pain and fire and death.

"As you wish," Revan spun on her heel and stalked up the ramp, pulling Han along behind her with two fingers and her mind. At the top of the ramp, she glanced down; eyes flickering over the mass of bodies crouched on the ground, the army of soldiers in white, and the twin Sith Lords, fair hair flapping in the breeze. "Destroy them."

Sadow's grin grew even wider as a blade of red light extended from the end of his hilt, glowing sinisterly. "Fun, _fun_, fun," He remarked again.

And suddenly he was a whirl of black cloth and red lightsaber and tan skin, chopping down everything that breathed that got in his way as he gave himself over fully to his senses. The alliance members, freed from the Forcelock the instant Sadow's blade had sliced through the first of them, screamed and ran for their miserable little lives.

They were cut down by blaster fire from the Stormtroopers.

Observing wasn't really doing much good for the young Dark-Lord-In-Training, so said Sith leapt to join the frenzy. Lightsaber swinging wildly and cackling madly, he was the spitting image of his more childlike, albeit more powerful, father.

The duo at the top of the ramp pivoted to face the carnage, one with a slight smirk as she watched the pained expression on the other's face.

Han couldn't believe it. Luke was so innocent, so naive, so young. The bright, bubbly kid he had met on Tattooine had been completely replaced by a savage, wild animal intent on annihilation of everything that stood in his path. It hit Han with full force that Luke was the son of the two most powerful forces of evil the galaxy had ever known, that his... Was Luke his friend? He'd outflown Imperial starships as Luke trained with the old geezer, watched the kid fry his arms up with blaster bolts from that little droid, outsmarted Stormtroopers, rescued the Princess…and abandoned Luke to become this monster as he ran for his own skin. His eyesight grew blurry as tears clouded his vision, silent tears running down his face, his body still unmoved.

"It hurts, doesn't it," Han's head turned towards the source of the soft voice, directly to his left. "Betrayal. I know how it feels to be betrayed by someone you thought you knew. And I know how it feels to betray someone you love." Revan's eyes were misty as she looked back into the past, back to her childhood and her youth. "It echoes inside of you, ripping new holes just when you thought you'd finally healed." She met his eyes. "And it doesn't get better with time. The only thing that makes it go away, the only thing that makes it stop, is power. Think on that, Han Solo, when you are being tortured, and remember that all you have to do to make it stop is rejoin your friend."

She turned and swept up the ramp, Han's body following like a trained Kath hound, the noise of the carnage echoing behind them, and the bright, vibrant laughter of a boy becoming the darker, more sinister laughter of a Sith.


	16. Chapter 15

Han's screams echoed down the corridors. Sadow's handsome face was twisted into a snarl, illuminated by the flashes of Force Lightning spewing from his hands. Han's face was a mask of pain, an outwardly portrayal of the struggle within.

"Please… Luke… Make it stop…" He begged. Luke sniffed, and loosed his own blast of Lightning.

"Enough, my son." Luke and his father spun on their heels simultaneously, almost-bowing to Revan as she entered.

"Luke, Sadow, you can leave. I will deal with this Rebel myself." Luke's face twisted in disappointment. "But-" Sadow's hand on his shoulder cut him off.

"C'mon, Luke. Let's go do something fun while Rev here does the grunt work." Flashing a smile at his lover's answering frown, Sadow steered his son from the room.

Revan shook her head, lamenting over the antics of her husband and consort, before turning back to Han. "Good morning, Rebel."

"Wha… I…" As always, her presence, coupled with the Dominate Mind she channeled through her mask and her bright yellow eyes, reduced him to a gibbering wreck.

"Just hold still, Han. I promise you, this won't hurt too much. After the first couple of hours, that is." One long, delicate hand came up to the pitch-black mask, removing it with care. The eyes that were revealed glowed with an inhuman light, penetrating into his foggy mind and making coherent thought impossible. The Sith slowly sauntered over to where he was chained against the wall, bringing two fingers to bear on each of his temples. As those ghostly sulfur-colored eyes bored into his head, whispered, disjointed thoughts began to run through his mind.

_Serve_

_Protect_

_Serve_

_Obey_

_Serve_

_**Kill**_

_Serve_

Han screamed as the Dark Side forced a new personality into him, as his old self was overwritten by different programming, and as he slowly forgot everything that made him him…

_

* * *

_

Leia sank back in her chair, pale. Almost a fifth of the Alliance , crushed in less then a day. And neither Han's nor Luke's bodies were among them.

_Indeed not. _

"What the-"

_Please, Princess, do not speak. I can hear you without such means _

"Who…"

_When I was alive, I was known as Obi-Wan Kenobi, Master of the Jedi Order_

"Kenobi? You're the one who died on the Death Star!"

_Indeed._

"But… How are you talking to me, if you're dead?"

_One is capable of many things, through the Force._

"Why are you talking to me?"

_Because, Princess, as you yourself put it, you are my only hope. Luke Skywalker has fallen to the Darkness._

"What? No, that can't be right. He wouldn't…"

_Look within yourself. You have seen it._

"Maybe. I mean, he wasn't quite himself, but that doesn't mean that he… fell to the Darkness, or whatever you said."

_You know, Princess. All you must do is let yourself see._

"...Well, even if I _did_ believe you, what could _I_ do about it?"

_Go to the Dagobah system. There, you will find a Jedi Master who will teach you the ways of the Force. You are our only hope, Leia Organa. Please, you must help us._

"Dagobah? Nobody in their right minds would live there."

_Which makes it the perfect place to hide, does it not?_

"But... I can't. I've got to help out the Alliance, I mean, we lost almost-"

_One-fifth, I know. But please, Princess, imagine a galaxy ruled by those monsters. They are heartless, as you very well know. They would destroy the entirety of the galaxy in their quest for power, if they were not checked._

"Fine. I'll do it."

_Thank you. Remember, you seek a Jedi Master, a great warrior, who will teach you the ways of the Force_

"Yeah, yeah, I got it. Wait, how did they turn Luke evil in that short of a time frame? I mean, he was only with them for about five days. "

_They fed him a mixture of lies and truth, with just enough truth thrown in to disguise the lies. They made him doubt himself, and you, and even me. And then, when he was unstable enough, they told him something that would push him over the edge and drive him into the Dark._

"What was it?"

There was silence from the other end of the line. And then:

_I can't tell you that right now. Simply trust in me. If I revealed to you the truth, your heart would break._

"How do you expect me to do that, if I know that you are keeping things from me?"

_Fare thee well, I must leave. Remember, Princess. Dagobah. Jedi Master. Force._

"Wait! Answer me!"

_Goodbye, Princess._

"Sithspit!" Leia punched her desk in anger. "Crazy old man. Still..." Her mind made up, she requested a small ship for her journey. If there was any way to save Luke - and Han - she was going to do everything in her power to find it.


	17. Chapter 16

Squee! RTB IS BACK! It took us a while, but we're back in business! Yay, 3 cheers! Okay, I'm finished. We are going to be a little slow, but I have at least another 2 chapters on backlog.

* * *

Leia watched as Artoo's words as they were translated and screened on the 

computer scope.

"Yes, that's it. Dagobah." Leia called to the little droid through the comlink. "No, I'm not going to change my mind about this." She started to get a little nervous. "I'm not picking up any cities or technology. Massive life-form readings, though. There's something alive down there..." She chuckled as Artoo beeped. "Yes, I'm sure it's perfectly safe for droids."

* * *

Leia frantically worked the controls of the small craft, flying blind in the clouds. "I know, I know! All the scopes are dead. I can't see a thing! Just hang on, I'm going to start the landing cycle..." She called to Artoo. A loud crack echoed, and Leia pulled the switch for her canopy. She opened up the cockpit, and slowly made her way down the nose. At the end, she leapt off, and scrambled up onto the shore. "Artoo?" The little droid beeped, and his periscope made its way towards shore. Then, with a loud scream, he was swallowed up by a large shape. "Artoo!" A moment later, the little droid was catapulted up on shore.

* * *

Leia began to clean the little droid. "If you're saying coming here was a bad idea, I'm beginning to agree with you. Oh, Artoo, what are we doing here? It's like... something out of a dream, or, I don't know. Maybe I'm just going crazy…" She sighed. Leia pulled an equipment box into the clearing she had found. Igniting a little furnace, she warmed her hands over it. "It's so spooky here…" She murmured, as if to herself. "Now all I have to do is find this Yoda... if he even exists." She peered into the jungle. "Still... there's something familiar about this place. I feel like... I don't know..." "Feel like what?" A new voice startled Leia, and she jumped. Snatching her blaster, she trained it on the little two-foot tall creature. "Like we're being watched!" She snarled. "Away put your weapon! I mean you no harm." After some hesitation, Leia complied, although she really didn't know why. "I am wondering, why are you here?" The creature asked. "I'm looking for someone." She replied. "Looking? Found someone, you have, I would say, hmmm?" The creature laughed. "Help you I can. Yes, mmmm." "I don't think so. I'm looking for a great warrior." Leia replied, not happy with the conversation. "Ahhh! A great warrior." The creature laughed and shook his head. "Wars not make one great." The thing began to poke around Leia's gear. "Hey! Put that down, that's my dinner!" She protested. He spited out the bite he'd taken. "How you get so big, eating food of this kind?" The creature looked disgusted. He continued to poke around. After a moment, he stumbled upon a tiny power lamp. "Hey, you could have broken this. Don't do that. Ohhh... you're making a mess. Hey, give me that!" "Mine! Or I will help you not." He protested. "I don't want your help. I want my lamp back. I'll need it to get out of this slimy mudhole." "Mudhole? Slimy? My home this is." "Fine! I need the help anyway… Now will you move along, little fella? We've got a lot of work to do." Leia finally said. "No! No, no! Stay and help you, I will. Find your friend, hmm?" He laughed. "I'm not looking for a friend. I'm looking for a Jedi Master," Leia revealed. "Oohhh. Jedi Master. Yoda. You seek Yoda. Mmm. Take you to him, I will. Yes, yes. But now, we must eat. Come. Good food. Come." He scurried away. Leia sighed, and followed reluctantly. Artoo, protesting being left behind, wheeled after them. 


	18. Chapter 17

Short Chapter, sorry. Mostly a fluff one, not really important.

* * *

The Dark Lord, Darth Sadow, was alone in his chamber. A strange sound entered the room and a light began to play across Sadow's curls. Revan strode into the room. Her long full robes swished as she walked, and the mask she wore hid her face. Sighing, she sank into a chair next to Sadow. She slipped the mask off her face, and set it on the table. "What is thy bidding, my master?" Sadow asked in his low voice, only half joking. Revan looked stressed, and a little worn out. "There is a great disturbance in the Force," she replied, eyes closed. "I have felt it." Sadow replied coolly. "We have a new enemy – Leia Organa." "Yes, love." "She could destroy us." "She's just a girl. Obi-Wan can no longer help her." "The Force is strong with her. The daughter of Skywalker must not become a Jedi." "If she could be turned, she would become a powerful ally." "She must join us. Our family must be whole again." Revan sighed, and slipped over to sit on Sadow's lap. "Ani, what if she rejects us? What if she hates us? We are so close… so close to being whole…" Sadow stroked her hair gently. "She _will_ join us, love. I promise." 


	19. Chapter 18

Yoda supervised his newest apprentice with weary eyes. The information that the male Skywalker had joined his parents was a severe blow to the cause of the Light, one that had made the aged Jedi Master reel. It explained why the female twin had come to him instead of the male, as per Obi-Wan's plan, but still, it was…unexpected. 

He had to admit, though, the girl had proved far more adept with the Force than he could have hoped. Due to her long years as a politician, she was able to suppress emotions that would have been difficult for a hot-blooded young male. Already, with only six days' formal training, the child was at the rank of most Padawans when they went to train with their Jedi Master.

"Concentrate, you must," Yoda told her sternly, watching her struggle to levitate five of the large boulders around his home simultaneously. "Your mind, you must clear. Leave behind, you must, all thoughts of your friends."

Leia's face grew troubled at the mention of her friends. _Han…Luke. _She surrendered those mixed emotions to the warm light inside her, and the boulders steadied.

_In…Out…In…Out…_

Disjointed images flashed behind her eyelids, coming out of the light and revealing themselves to her for only a brief moment. What she saw she could not make sense of, and she pushed harder to try to glimpse more.

She saw flashes of herself glaring at someone else over the blue blade of a lightsaber, saw that other, darker figure lignite a blood red one. The figure was shrouded in darkness, even with the hellish red light that should have revealed his face. Even though it was only a vision, she could taste the Darkness that flowed off of the man in waves, pushing and pulling and poking at her Light, trying to find a way to break in.

The man attacked her with his crimson blade, and she defended with her own blue one. Their battle rose to a fever pitch, the dark man attacking, she defending, beautifully and perfectly choreographed.

Abruptly, Leia's back hit a wall and she realized with shock that what she had taken to be the man fighting with all he had – certainly she was going full-out – had only been a ruse to get her trapped like thus. She could feel the Dark around the man stir with bloodlust as he redoubled his attack, his blade flicking in and out before she even had a chance to block it. Interestingly, his strikes never came near her, as though he was afraid to hurt her.

Leia made a choice. If he really was afraid to hurt her, then she would be fine. If not, then…

She switched off her blade.

The attacks stopped instantly and the other's saber retracted into his hilt as he stood up from the lethal and leonine crouch he had been in. The position of his hood indicated that he was looking at her, but all she could see were sulfur-colored eyes.

"Leia, you don't have to do this."

Leia started. This creature, human, Sith, whatever he was, knew her name. How was that possible? And his voice…

It was soothing, deep, and comforting, promising peace and rest for eternity if only she would give in. Just give in, and she could sleep forever…

"Do you really want to spend the rest of your life fighting for a lost cause? The Jedi will use you, Leia, make you give up everything you ever wanted or loved for an order that has long been extinct."

Leia could feel her bones growing weary, her body becoming more tired, as the Darkness slipped around her and slowly worked its tendrils through her aura, stroking her skin slowly.

"Just give in to it, Leia… Join me, Leia."

Leia's eyes shot open. In his excitement, the dark man had come closer, and she could see the face under the hood. Luke's features were unmistakable, though his skin seemed paler and his eyes glowed that fiendish yellow.

"Never!" she shouted. When she realized just how close she had come to giving in to the Darkness, she almost threw up, and that emotion hurled her violently out of the vision-that-was-not-a-vision. The boulders thudded to the wet earth as she sat on the ground, panting at the nearness of that future.

" Cloud City," she murmured, not noticing Yoda's small body next to hers. Her sight was flickering between the clearing on Dagobah and the friend/enemy waiting for her at the place she knew she had to go.

Rising to her feet, she stalked off towards the X-Wing, not even aware of the Jedi Master's protests in broken Basic. The Dark had her in its lure now, Yoda realized, and until she met with the one who had sent her the vision, she would never rest. An incredibly powerful form of mind control, this was, and fully Dark. The one who had sent this to her had to be one or both of the Dark Lords, and they wanted their child back.

And they would stop at nothing to get her.


	20. Chapter 19

"…And that is why you will comply with our plan. Comprende?" The younger Sith Lord sneered. Lando Calrissian nodded vehemently.

"Yes, Lord Bane." Sadow stood at his son's side, and his hand rested on the smaller man's shoulder. He stifled a chuckle as he remembered when Revan had told him the Sith Lord name she intended to bestow upon Luke.

_Revan rolled over to face Sadow in their bed. _

_"I was thinking. It's almost time for Luke to be given a Sith name, isn't it?"_ _Sadow nodded. _

_"Did you have a particular name in mind?" He asked, curious._

_"Darth Bane." Sadow propped himself up on one elbow. _

_"Now, no offense Rev, but how do you know Darth Bane? He was way after your time."_ _Revan sat up, and the sheet puddle at her waist. Her hands were on her hips. Sadow held in a snicker. She looked so tough and fierce, yet she was completely naked. Of course, he would make a comment to his beautiful lover, but he was curious as to how she'd heard of Bane._

_"I'm Darth Revan! I know everything!" He snickered. "Oh you!" She sent a small bolt of Force Lightning at him._

_"Now, now Rev. You do that, and we may not finish this conversation." Revan stuck out her tongue._ _"Shut up. There'll be plenty of time for that later." She scoffed. "Anyway, I heard about him through the Forge when I questioned it about former Dark Lords. I went and looked him up. I find him fascinating. Absolutely fascinating."_

_"Would you say it's the most fascinating thing in the room?" Sadow laughed. Rev glared at him._

_"You are impossible. Bane wasn't impossible." She stood up, and padded into the bathroom, giving Sadow an extremely nice picture of her backside. He groaned._ _When she returned, he rolled on top of her. _

_"Now now, Ani. What has the last day or two taught you?" With a faint growl, Sadow gestured in the direction of the door. It locked with a faint click._

_"Now, where were we…"_

Four armor-suited Stormtroopers stand at the ready in the large chamber, which was filled with pipes and chemical tanks. In the middle of the room was a round pit housing a hydraulic platform. Sadow, Bane, and Lando stood near the platform.

"This facility is crude, but it should be adequate to freeze Organa for her journey to the Empress." Bane remarked. A Stormtrooper approached slowly, wary of the two Dark Lords.

"Milords, ship approaching, X-wing class." "Good. Monitor Organa and allow her to land." The trooper bowed, and rushed to comply with the Dark Lord's directions.

* * *

Leia cautiously made her way through the hallways, keeping an eye out for anyone and anything. She ran into an anteroom and stopped to get her bearings. Behind Leia, Artoo scooted down the corridor toward the anteroom when suddenly a giant metal door slammed down, which cut off the Jedi's exit. Several more doors clanged shut, and the sound echoed through the chamber. Artoo stood with his nose pressed against the giant metal door. He whistled a long sigh of relief and, a little dazed, wandered off in the other direction.

Leia cautiously walked forward among hissing pipes and steam. She saw an opening above her, and she stopped to look up. As she did, the platform she stood on began to move.

Leia rose into the chamber, borne by the platform. The room was deathly quiet. Very little steam escaped the pipes and no one else seemed to be in the large room. Warily, Leia walked toward the stairway.

Steam began to build up in the chamber. Looking up through the steam, Leia saw a dark figure standing on a walkway above her. Leia holstered her gun and moved slowly up the stairs to face Luke, whom she did not realize was now Darth Bane. She felt confident, eager to engage her enemy.

"The Force is with you, dearest Leia. But you are not a Jedi yet." Luke's voice echoed off the walls.

Leia ignited her sword in answer.

"Don't call me dearest anything, you monster." Leia lunged, but Bane repelled the blow. Again Leia attacked, and the swords of the two combatants clashed in battle. Leia and Bane were locked in combat on the platform overlooking the chamber. Their swords clashed, and the platform swayed. Leia aggressively drove Bane back, forcing Bane to use defensive tactics. Bane made two quick moves, hooking Leia's sword out of her hand and sending it flying. Another lightning move at Leia's feet forced the youth to jump back to protect herself. Losing her balance, Leia rolled down the stairs to the circular carbon-freezing platform. There she sprawled on the floor, surprised and shaken. Just in time she looked up to see Bane, like a giant black bird, flying right at her. Leia rolled away as Bane landed. Crouching, she kept her gaze steady on her enemy.

Behind her, the hydraulic elevator cover opened noiselessly. All the while, Leia was slowly and cautiously moving back, away from the newest Dark Lord.

Suddenly, Bane attacked so forcefully that Leia lost her balance and fell back into the opening. There was a rumble, and in an instant freezing steam rose to obscure Bane's vision. Bane turned aside and deactivated his sword.

"All too easy. Perhaps you are not as strong as our mother thought." Bane murmured. Liquid metal began to pour into the pit. A moment later, a huge mechanical tong lifted the steaming metal-encased princess out of the vat and stood her on the platform. Some Ugnaughts rushed over and pushed the block over onto the platform. They slid the coffin-like structure to the block and lifted the metal block, placing it inside. They then attached an electronic box onto the structure and stepped away. Bane knelt and adjusted some knobs, measuring the heat. He shook his head in relief.

He gestured to a pair of Stormtroopers, who, in awe of their Lord's fighting prowess, ran to put the princess on an anti-grav unit. They pushed it in front of them, with the young Dark Lord striding behind them. They were halfway to the ship when a smoke grenade rolled to a stop at their feet. A moment later, when the smoke cleared, the anti-grav unit was gone.

"FETT!!!!!" Bane roared, Boba Fett being the bounty hunter currently chasing a bounty placed on Leia by some remote Alderaanian protest group.

He would pay. Oh, he would pay.


	21. Chapter 20

I'm sorry I took so long! I've been really busy lately, with Softball tryouts (I made the team if anyone cares...) on top of guard practice for the Spring Trip. (We get to march in the DISNEY PARADE! Yay us!) I'll try to be more regular posting...

* * *

"Master Jabba the Hutt, I present to you Leia, princess of Alderaan." 

"You have done as well as usual, Fett. Congratulations," the Hutt boomed through his translator droid. "Your fee, I expect, will be the same as always."

Boba Fett bowed, expecting nothing less, and backed away, letting the Hutt's attendants take care of the not-Jedi. They quickly set about unfreezing the female, and, once she was out of the stone, dragged her in front of their master.

Leia, shaking with dread and cold, was afraid that she had been brought to the Dark Lords. She huddled in on herself, too scared to do anything else.

"So this is the famous Princess of Alderaan," the Hutt laughed. At the sound of his raspy dialect, Leia's head shot up, relief coursing through her. Wherever she was, the voice speaking wasn't the deep baritone of Sadow, or the velvet tones of Darth Revan. The next words out of the Hutt's mouth, however, replaced her hopes with coldness again.

"She will make a fine slave. Take her to be fitted."

"No!" Leia called out. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen! She reached out to the Force, trembling, but her inability to calm her emotions made a connection impossible.

_Han!_ She called, sending her plea out through the universe, a desperate bid for help.

_Luke! _

_Leia. _

_Han? _

_Guess again. _The voice was cold, and her vision blurred even further as knowledge gripped her.

_Luke._

_Very good. Don't worry, Leia. I'm coming for you._

_No! _

_I won't hurt you, Leia. _The voice was protective, furiously hot at the very thought. _Don't be afraid. _

_Sith!_ She told the voice in her head with all the hatred she could muster.

_Yes, _was the reply.

She was silent, realizing that she would get nowhere. The presence at the back of her mind was silent as well, even as she was stripped of her clothes and fitted with the second most revealing garments she had ever worn. Her sight returning, she was hauled bodily back before her new master.

"Ah, yes, a fine specimen indeed," Jabba crooned. "Bring my slave up here."

The servants complied with their filthy employer's demands, smuggling her up and chaining her to his side.

"You won't get away with this, Jabba. Slavery is illegal in the Republic."

Jabba laughed, a horrible, deep-throated noise. "The Republic no longer exists, little worm."

Suddenly, one of the view screens lit up, showing the face of a humanoid alien. "Master, there is a human here to see you," the being spoke, and Leia instantly knew that she was in trouble.

"Send him in," Jabba commanded, shutting off the view screen. "Perhaps we shall see what this human wants before we slaughter him, neh?"

The door slid open soundlessly, admitting an all-too-familiar man shrouded in dark cloth and emanating evil. Leia's limited senses were swamped by his presence, and she realized with a start that the Sith had been holding back in their fight the entire time.

"Jabba the Hutt, I bring greetings from the Her Imperial Highness, Empress Revan, and His Imperial Lordship, Dark Lord Sadow," Bane said in a calm voice. Leia started. Never in a hundred years would she have thought that someone could turn the bright, rambunctious kid she knew into a diplomat! "The Empress bids me to tell you that you have taken something that belongs to her, and she will not tolerate it. You are to hand to me the person of Leia Organa, Princess of Alderaan, and in return I am to spare your life and the lives of your…court. Failure to do so will result in your death."

Jabba laughed menacingly. "I think it is you, human, who will die!" he exclaimed, motioning to a small furry creature to the side of his throne. Luke-or-Bane tumbled downwards into the pit that opened beneath his feet, somehow landing in a crouch.

"Release the Rancor!"


	22. Chapter 21

At the side of the pit, an iron door rumbled upward and a giant, fanged Rancor emerged. The guard ran to the side of the pit and tried futilely to scramble to the top. The hideous beast closed in on him. The Rancor moved past Bane, and as the guard continued to scramble, the Rancor picked him up and popped him into its slavering jaws. A few screams later, and the guard was swallowed with a gulp. The audience cheered and laughed at the guard's fate. The monster turned and started for Bane. The young Sith dashed away just ahead of the monster's swipe at him, and picked up the long arm bone of an earlier victim. The monster grabbed Bane and brought him up to his salivating mouth. At the last moment, Bane wedged the bone in the monster's mouth and was dropped to the floor. The monster bellowed in rage and flailed about, hitting the side of the pit, and caused an avalanche. The monster crushed the bone in its jaws and saw Bane, who had squeezed into a crevice in the pit wall. Bane looked past the monster to the holding cave beyond. On the far side of the holding cave was a utility door--if only he can get to it. The Rancor spotted Bane and reached into the crevice for him. Bane grabbed a large rock and raised it, smashing it down on the Rancor's finger. The Rancor let out a loud howl as Bane made a run for the holding cave. He reached the door and pushed a button to open it. When he succeeded, he saw a heavy barred gate between him and safety. Beyond the gate two guards looked up from their dinner. Bane turned to see the monster heading for him, and pulled with all his might on the gate. The guards moved to the gate and started poking at the young Sith with spears, laughing. Bane crouched against the wall as the monster started to reach for him. Suddenly he noticed a main door control panel halfway up the wall. As the Rancor moved in for the kill, Bane picked up a skull from the cave floor and hurled it at the panel. The giant overhead door came crashing down on the beast's head, squashing it like a sledgehammer on an egg. A startled gasp was heard from the stunned court. Heads looked to Jabba, who actually turned red with anger. Leia couldn't suppress her joy, glad even though Luke was a Sith now, that he was safe. Jabba uttered a harsh command to his guards and they hurried off. A snarl on his face, Bane leapt out of the pit. He advanced on Jabba, lightsaber in hand. He'd been testing himself against the Rancor, but there was no need with this fat, slobbering mess of a being. "Give me the Princess, Hutt. Now," He snarled. "And perhaps I shall spare your life." The Hutt seemed to swell with rage. He barked a command in Huttese, and a squad of Gamoreans rushed at the young Dark Lord. Without even turning around, Bane pushed out with a hand, and the tumbled backwards into the wall. He loosed a jet of Lightning at them, and then turned back to Jabba. "You've just forfeited your life, Hutt." Jabba's eyes widened, and he began to make a horrible sucking noise, the sound one made when one's throat was being crushed. Then, the Hutt's eyes rolled back in his head, and the chain holding Leia tumbled from his grasp. Bane leapt into action. Lightsaber blazing, a few moments later the room lay silent, save for the Twi'lek gasping for breath. "Help… me… Have… mercy…" He ground out. Bane bent over him, and peered into his eyes. 

"Those who ask for mercy are too weak to receive it." And with that, the Sith crushed the man's skull into the floor.


	23. Chapter 22

He crossed the remaining few steps to Leia's side silently, observing his sister with an emotionless expression, though inside he was boiling. How dare that lump of flesh lay even one hand on his sister? What gave the dearly deceased Hutt the thought that he had the right to challenge Bane?

The Sith crushed his sister's chains in one hand. The boiling rage in his soul calmed slightly as he helped the shell-shocked princess to her feet. "We're running late," he told her absently, casting out his senses for any trace of life in the palace. All he found were prisoners and guards, sniveling from the Dark presence in the palace.

"What do you mean, we're running late? And why would you even think that I would follow you? And, for that matter-"

"Shut up, Leia," Bane said wearily. "I'm not in the mood to hear your self-righteous prattle right now, so just be quiet and let me do my work."

"Do your- You're not going to kill any more people. I won't let you."

Bane grinned at her, a flash of the Luke she knew shining through, before it was gone. "You're welcome to try and stop me." His eyes flickered shut and she was swamped with Dark energy as his senses probed again. They slid over her, dismissing her Light with ease, moving on to the next source of life-Force. 

It was that easy dismissal of her that did it, she thought, the way he seemed to consider her no threat at all, easily and carelessly, like dismissing a servant. She snapped, all the anger and frustration she'd pent up during her hours – was it really only hours? – of service to Jabba the Hutt coming out in full fury and slicing through the Light, cutting into his Darkness with her own.

There was one major difference between the Dark in her and the Dark in him, though. The strength of an untrained, semi-disciplined pseudo-Jedi versus the strength of a full Sith Lord in all his power is laughable at best, pathetic at worst, though the shock of this new power did force Bane back a step or two. As soon as he recovered, though, he took hold of that Dark energy and directed it, forcing her to watch as he opened one of the innocent prisoner's heads and poured their combined powers into it, exploding veins and frying cells instantly. 

Bane laughed, Leia cried, and the prisoner died screaming.

"Do you see how easy it is?" he asked her jubilantly. "Do you understand? We have _power_, Leia, power that has been granted only to us, only to those who can use it!" He forced her to kill another, then another, then another, until the part of her that was Revan and Sadow's daughter was laughing in ecstasy. "Use it!"

He cut them both off from the Force, leaving her on the ground, tears running down her cheeks and horror on her face, as he laughed, flushed with the power the Dark Side bestowed. 

"You can feel it, Leia, I know you can. Embrace it."

"Never!" she spat out, shaking with rage and sorrow and…desire? "I'm not like you so don't even think of comparing us, you filthy Sith!"

Bane snapped for a moment, pushing her shoulders sharply against the wall and pinning her there. "You and I are alike, Leia. Two halves of the same whole. You felt it as much as I did, I know you did. We're _exactly_ the same." He stared into her eyes darkly, calculating, contemplating, before releasing her and turning away. "The Empress will be proud to know that I have succeeded. Come on, we're running late."

With that, he pivoted on his heel. Leia followed him, knowing that she had no other choice and emphatically telling herself that that was why she was walking after him and not because his words had struck a note of truth in her soul, not because some part of her, the part that she squashed mercilessly, had rejoiced in the slaughter of innocents and the use of the Darkness waiting inside her.


	24. Chapter 23

The Empress and her consort sat quietly on a couch, surveying their fleet. Revan was tucked under Sadow's arm, and snuggled close to his warmth. He placed a gentle kiss on the top of his beloved's head. Revan stiffened, and sat up abruptly.

"Love?" Sadow asked quietly. A look of pure joy flooded across her face.

"Our daughter… our daughter's come home." Sadow's face filled with equal joy. They hurried from their rooms to the bridge.

Leia hesitantly followed Luke, Bane, whoever he was, deeper into the Star Forge. Unable to help herself, Leia glanced everywhere with awe.

**Welcome, Daughter of Darkness**

"Ah!" Leia screeched.

**Do not be afraid.**

"Who… Who are you?" Bane spun to face her.

"Who are you talking to?" He demanded.

"I…I don't know. Something in my head called me Daughter of Darkness."

Bane glanced up, an expression of annoyance on his face. "So you'll talk to her as soon as she appears, but not me? Thanks a lot!"

**Rumble**

"You are not."

**Rumble**

"Oh shut up. Who would have thought you had a sense of humor? You're worse then Dad."

Rumble

Leia was a little scared now. Who was he talking to? Did the Dark Side create illusions and make you go crazy as well?

**He speaks to me. I am the Star Forge. And you, you are the Daughter of the Lady and Lord of Darkness.**

_You are wrong. I am no Dark child._

The Forge chuckled. **As you wish.**

Leia did not want to think about that. Her parents were dead, killed by Revan and Sadow and their damned Death Star.

Revan settled into her chair on the dais, and Sadow stood near the huge window. _Swish _The door slid open, revealing Bane and Organa. Bane rushed forward, and his parents leaped to embrace him. Sadow pounded him soundly on the back.

"How've you been son? You doin' okay?" He asked. Revan was softer.

"I missed you son." She pressed a kiss to his forehead. She whispered something in his ear that Leia did not quite catch, and a broad grin spread across his face.

"Leia Organa." Revan's voice reached her. "It is good you have returned." The pseudo-Jedi turned slowly to face the most feared woman in the galaxy. "You are home again." A rush of motherly love washed over Leia, combined with fatherly affection, and a twin's insight.

Leia gasped, and fainted.


	25. Chapter 24

"Again with the freaking fainting!" Sadow exclaimed, thumping his head into the palm of his hand. "Just once you'd think that finding out we're your parents wouldn't be, like, a big catastrophic event and you'd be, I don't know, _happy_, but _nooooo_. Everyone's gotta go and faint on us and make us all worried and stuff!"

"Are you done?" his lover asked him when he stopped for air.

"I think so, yeah," he told her, grinning broadly.

"I'm going to take Leia to her room," Bane announced suddenly, tearing his gaze away from the face of his sister and meeting Revan's eyes. After a long moment, the woman nodded once, turning away to face the outside.

Bane slid one arm under his sister's knees and the other just above her shoulder blades, carrying her bridal-style out over to the door. He paused for a moment, trying to figure out how to get out of the room without setting the body in his arms down, before shrugging and commanding the durasteel walls of the Forge to crumple to the side so he could walk through, closing them behind him.

Apparently, turning sideways was more of a bother for him.

Just down the hall, Leia's room awaited its occupant, as luxuriously decorated as Bane's was. He set his sister's form down on the soft sheets, before drawing up a chair and sitting, staring at her contemplatively.

She knew, now. Knew that he was her brother, knew that Revan and Sadow were the beings who had given her life, knew of her heritage and her destiny.

Now it was only a matter of her accepting it.

Bane blinked, calling the Dark Side to his eyes. Perhaps with more training he would be able to see auras without this intense focus, but for now even the briefest of glimpses gave him a headache. A brief glimpse was all he needed, though, to see the Darkness winding its way around his sister's stretched-out body.

He supposed he could see the family resemblance. Leia had their mother's build, slight and wispy, where he had their father's, but still… That jaw line, that stubbornness, those eyes… That was entirely Sadow. Entirely Anakin.

He relaxed his breathing, slipping his bare feet out of the soft boots and folding them beneath him on the chair. His spine straightened as he fell deeper and deeper into his meditations, a comforting and entirely unnerving presence for the sleeping Leia.


	26. Chapter 25

"Come out." Revan called softly into the room. "Come out of there." Han Solo complied, emerging blinking into the bright lights of the hallway.

"Are you ready to follow orders my slave?" She crooned. Han nodded jerkily, and bowed to the Empress.

"I do as you command Mistress." The pilot replied.

"Good. When Leia is finished her basic training, the three of you will head to the Rebel hideout on Endor. From there, we will finish the Rebellion off forever, and our rule will be ironclad for all eternity!" The Sith Lady sneered.

Han nodded, and retreated back into the dark room at Revan's command.

* * *

"No! How many times do I have to show you this Sai Cha? You bring the saber up behind your head; so the blade is horizontal, tip pointing slightly upwards. The handle should be in line with your shoulder at about the height of your ear. Then swing the saber horizontally aiming for your opponent's neck. To increase strength you can hold the saber with two hands, or use one hand for increased speed. Got it?" Sadow growled. Leia nodded slowly.

The red saber in her hand danced in the light of the bridge where she faced off against her father.

_My father…_Leia thought. _I still can't believe Darth Sadow and Darth Revan are my parents! I've been fighting against my parents for years… And I still should. They are not what is best for the galaxy! I will see them fall. _Leia thought determinedly. _But I will learn as much as I can from them._

"Very good Leia." Sadow complimented after Leia correctly completed the move. "Now let us attempt a Sai Tok."

Revan watched from the door, smiling a little. Their family was whole again. But something was off about Leia. Her aura showed she was Dark, yes. But her thoughts were difficult to read.

_This is my daughter. I should not be thinking of treason from her, but I cannot help it. Something about her hints of deception_. Revan sighed.

"No, no NO!" Sadow roared. "You do not aim for the head, you are trying to cut them in half!" Revan intervened.

"Leia, I believe you are ready. You and Solo will head to Endor, and destroy the Rebellion from within. And then, the Skywalkers shall lead the galaxy into its greatest glory for all of eternity!" Revan and Sadow had always considered Revan a Skywalker, even though they had never married.

Leia nodded gracefully. "Yes mother."

_Fools._

****

A Couple of NOTES:

A) The Sai Cha Lightsaber technique is the art of beheading your opponent. This technique was reserved only for the most dangerous of enemies that the Jedi could not afford to keep alive.

B) The Sai Tok is the art of cutting an opponent in half, and is frowned upon by the Jedi.

And to clear things up, Yes, Leia IS Dark.

Thanks!


	27. Chapter 26

"She will betray us, mother."

Bane's statement was rewarded with a simple widening of Revan's eyes, a slight inhalation, and a tensing of her muscles. "You have forseen this?"

Bane shook his head slowly, considering his next words and how to explain it. There was no way without sounding pompous, he decided. "I have felt it."

"And your powers of perception are greater than mine already, is that it?" Revan asked dryly, amusement obvious in her voice.

Bane grinned. "Never, dearest mother." He sobered for a moment. "I think it's because we're twins, two halves of the same whole. I can feel her emotions, like they're just under my own, always there. I can even read her thoughts, if I concentrate hard enough, and they say one thing only: If we turn her loose now, we will lose her."

Revan sat back in her chair, tenting her fingers. "Do you have a suggestion, my son?"

Bane paused. "I may. Give me a week."

"For what?"

He told her.

She laughed, and agreed.

* * *

Leia was awoken by Luke-Bane entering her room, carrying a package of black robes and whistling a cheery tune happily.

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead. We're going on a field trip."

"I have a mission," she reminded her twin. Her twin. Her skin crawled when she thought of this Dark, sadistic, quirky boy as her other half.

"It's been postponed for a little while," he informed her brightly. "Now go get washed up, and put these on."

Every cell in Leia's body was screaming defiance as she silently took the robes and headed into the refresher. Once the water was streaming down her back, she took great pleasure in punching at the walls until her frustrations were worked out, emerging from the room in her new outfit to find her twin sitting on the bed, meditating. He did that so often, she mused, it was a wonder his body didn't get stuck in that position.

"Good. Come on, our shuttle is waiting."

"Where are we going?" Leia asked, almost having to sprint to keep up with her brother's longer legs.

"You'll see when we get there, now hurry!"

"You'll regret this," she informed him. _You're giving me a chance to run._

"I know," was his answer, and she froze for a moment. Was he responding to her vocal comment… or her thought one? Silently, warily, she followed to the docking bay, to a small shuttle perched on the edge. "Captain Adrado," Bane greeted the man standing by the shuttle. "Are we ready for takeoff?"

"We are indeed, my Lord," he affirmed.

"C'mon, Leia. It'll take us about six hours to get there," Luke told her, striding up the shuttle's ramp with calm cockiness. Leia trailed behind him, trying desperately to figure a way out of this, but coming up empty.

* * *

"Korriban?" Leia asked incredulously. "You brought me to Korriban?"

Bane turned to fix her with a wide-eyed, innocent stare that she didn't buy for a second. "Yep. This way." And with that, he plunged into the darkness of the cave, grabbing her hand to drag her behind him. Several twisty-turny tunnels, a half-dozen slain beasts, and a narrow, crumbling bridge over a gaping chasm later, the duo stood in front of an elaborate tomb entrance, about half of which was covered by rubble.

Band lifted his comlink to his mouth. "Captain, we're about to go out of range. You have clearance for takeoff."

"_Affirmative, sir. See you in five days."_

"Five days?" Leia squeaked.

Bane simply looked at her, stalking towards the entrance with cold grace. Leia paused. Should she try to make a break for it, and hope she could get away before Bane noticed? She had her training, and her lightsaber, but the only way off this stupid rock had just flown off and wouldn't return for five days, which meant that she would have to be hunted by her brother for just under a week, kill the people on board the shuttle, and fly it away before Bane could come to their rescue.

Leia trailed the older boy's form through the darkness, barely noticing the dust kicked up by their feet changing to a heavy mist until-

_ Kill._

_ Destroy. _

_ Ravage. _

_ Raze. _

_ Anger. _

_ Hate. _

_ Power._

Leia gasped, falling to her knees and bracing herself against the floor as her lunch threatened to make a second appearance. She tried to fight back against the Darkness pouring itself into her head, tried to convince herself that she was good, she was Light, but the smothering mist crept into her nostrils and flowed down her throat until she was breathing it in as she heaved for air. Through tear-clouded eyes she could barely make out Bane's shadowed form, his eyes wide in ecstasy as he let the power flow through him, looking at her impassively when his communion with the Dark Side was finished.

She tried desperately to crawl away from the mist that somehow was the Darkness, but it followed her, tingling with lightning and power, until she submitted to it and let it do what it would.

* * *

Seconds, minutes, hours later, the Darkness released her, leaving her mind slowly with the tantalizing promise to return. Her entire body felt sullied, dirtied, both inside and out.

"Well, that answers that question," Bane remarked. There was a note in his voice, one she'd heard only few times before, most of them out of her own throat – Betrayal. "I mean, I knew it," he continued, grabbing her bicep in a vice-like grip and hauling her to her feet, "But it's different to have it confirmed."

"What?" she asked, hating how weak her voice sounded, how hollow and tinny.

"The Darkness wouldn't have attacked you if you belonged to it, Leia," he explained patiently, and the floor dropped out from beneath her. He _knew. _"Let's go." He dragged her into the tomb, and she was far too stunned to do much about it. They paused in the large chamber just inside the door where he moved almost three tons of rubble to block the doorway effortlessly.

Something about this place enhanced his powers while sapping her own, Leia knew suddenly, and felt that sinking feeling again. If he wanted to kill her here, he could, without much effort, and they'd only been here for a few minutes. She had to spend five days in this pit of Dark energy. How was she going to survive?

"Sit," he told her with a chilly note in his voice, gesturing to one of the fallen pillars in the large room. When she, seeing no harm in it, complied, he lifted another piece of rubble with ease and set it down in front of her, sitting on it with a certain polished elegance. "We," he told her, "Are going to have a talk."


End file.
